Chapter 3/Captured by Typhuss
(Der'kal command ship, deck 12) SG-1 and Captain Martin moves through the ship searching for the cell that Typhuss is in without encountering resistance as John pulls Jack back. This is too easy Jack John says as he looks at Jack. This could be a trap says General O'Neill as he looks at John. John nods at him, then they see Typhuss standing there in one piece with little to no bruising from the crash from the Der'kal fighter crashing. Typhuss John says as he points his rifle at him. Of course its a trap, Jack says Typhuss as he walks over to SG-1 and John. Typhuss hits General O'Neill with his Der'kal blaster rifle. Jack, I can't control myself, you are going to have to kill me, kill me says Typhuss as he tries to fight the mind control. No, out of the question Typhuss we're not gonna kill you John says as he looks at Typhuss when he and Typhuss are beamed away. (Der'kal fight arena) John and Typhuss beam into it without their uniform jackets on or combadges. Ok, this is weird where are we John says as he looks around and sees that SG-1 is not around. This is a fight to the death, John says Typhuss as he punches John in the face. John gets up and then sees a Klingon bat'leth and picks it up as Typhuss does the same with another one. Typhuss you gotta wake up they're controlling you this isn't like you John says as he and Typhuss circle each other. Typhuss swings as John blocks several hits and is pushed back and then bashed in the side and then his undershirt is cut as he's bleeding from the small wound and a wound on his left cheek, Typhuss goes for the death blow as John blocks the attack as the tip of the Klingon weapon is close to the bridge of his nose. John pushes Typhuss back as he rolls and then trips Typhuss down and knocks the weapon out of his hands and then drops his as he looks at Miranda. I'm not gonna kill him Miranda so you can kiss my ass on that John says as he looks at her. Miranda gets pissed and then has John beamed to the brig where SG-1 is being held in. (Der'kal brig) John is caught by Vala as he almost falls from exhaustion as Sam looks at him and tends to his wounds, as Jack walks over to him and sits down next to him on the cot. Captain, what the hell happened? asked Jack as he looks at John. Sam looks at the wounds and then recognizes them. Sir these wounds are from a Klingon bat'leth Sam says as she looks at General O'Neill. Jack is shocked by it. I didn't even know that T can use a Klingon bat'leth says Jack as he looks at Sam. John looks at him as he slowly gets up with Sam's help. He dated a Klingon Warrior before Kira and is friends with General Korath and we need to find away to get out of here and grab Typhuss and warn Starfleet but how John says as he looks at the force field. (Cargo bay 13) In a box the top melts away as a mechanical spider shows up and then half a dozen come out of it. (Command center) The lights flicker and console screens flicker as well. What's going on General Lan'kar says as she gets up from her chair. An officer looks at her. General power output is flucationing traced it to main engineering the young officer says as he looks at the General. Typhuss takes two Der'kal soldiers to the engine room. (Main engineering) The doors open and they see the Replicators growing as the two soldiers point their weapons at it as Typhuss sliencely tells them to lower their weapons and they walk out of the engine room and closes the door.